


Hair.

by Shadow_Overlord



Series: The Adventures of Hilda [1]
Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue's Clues is referenced, Hilda's father is talked about, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Overlord/pseuds/Shadow_Overlord
Summary: An innocent question leads to a shocking revelation.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Hilda, what kind of hair dye do you use? I want to recommend it to my cousin." The blue haired girl looked up from her sketchbook as Frida's question shattered the silence. The two had been sitting in quiet for the past half hour, Hilda sketching Twig as he lay curled up in front of the fireplace, and Frida reading a book on the history of Trolberg. A combination of Hilda's mum being at work, David being in bed with the flu, and a torrential downpour of rain had led to the two girls putting their hunt for a new Sparrow Scout badge on hold, the two deciding to take it easy in Hilda's living room. Hilda blinked, perplexed as she processed Frida's question.  
"I don't... Dye my hair..." Now it was Frida's turn to look perplexed.  
"But... You to dye your hair! There's no way that can be your natural hair color! Blue is not a natural hair color! Blue is that blue puppy on that cartoon on Nick Jr."  
"It's not my natural hair color." Hilda groaned, before she realized what she said. Frida binked.  
"I-I don't understand."  
"Me and mum don't like to talk about it."  
"Hilda, don't you trust me?"  
"I do, it's just..." Hilda sighed. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?"  
"I Promise."  
"I mean it Frida, you can't tell anyone, not even David, I'm trusting you with my family's biggest secret!" Frida blinked, stunned that Hilda was acting so serious about this, and that she was trusting her with this kind of information.  
"...Sparrow Scouts honor." Frida said, holding her hand over her heart. Hilda sighed, sitting down.  
"...My dad is a warlock." Frida was taken back by this sudden revelation. On one hand, it would explain Hilda's aptitude toward witchcraft. On the other...  
"What does that have to do with your hair?"  
"More than you realize." Hilda opened the cover of her sketchbook, digging her fingers into a pocket that blended so well into the inside of the cover, Frida never would have noticed it otherwise. Hilda pulled out a small, aged photo, handing it to Frida. The picture showed a much younger Hilda, about four years old, standing with her mother, who looked more or less the same. In little Hilda's arms was baby Twig, his antlers having not even come in at the time the picture was taken. What stood out most, however, was Hilda's hair.

Her hair was brown.

Frida looked up to see Hilda staring at her, her gaze a mix of sadness and anguish.  
"My dad wanted a boy. And he was not too happy when he got me instead."  
"Hilda..."  
"He never loved me. He used me as a guinea pig for his experiments. Some were magical, others were just to see how much torture he could put me through before mum got home." Hilda lifted her shirt to reveal a long, jagged scar across her left side. Frida winced. "He told me that if I told Mum, he would kill me. I was afraid of him." Hilda, the fearlless girl, afraid of a man who was supposed to be her father. Frida's heart dropped. "So mum never found out. Until of course, one of his magical experiments turned my hair permanently blue. I had never seen mum so mad before, to this day I still swear I saw a troll running for the hills in that moment." She sighed. "Long story short, neither me nor mum have heard from dad in years, and I would much rather keep it that way." Frida was at a loss for words. One of her closest friends, the fearless girl who always thrived to put a smile on her friend's faces was nothing more than a mask for a girl who had suffered near endless torture at the hands of her own father...  
"Hilda... I-I'm so sorry. I never knew-"  
"Don't!" Hilda said suddenly. "You had nothing to do with it. Don't apologize." Hilda looked up, her eyes sparkling as she struggled to hold back tears. Frida pondered for a moment, before bending down to hug her friend.  
Frida was a very knowledgeable girl, always striving to do her best and always looking to learn more.  
Sometimes though, she ended up learning things she may have been better off not knowing.


	2. Chapter 2

2 YEARS LATER...

The seven year old girl gasped, sweat running down her forehead and her brown hair a dirty mess. She shakily wrapped the bandage around her hand, burnt red and bloody from her father's latest method of torture. She looked into the bathroom mirror, tears streaking down her face. She shook her head. Opening the bathroom door, she peeked out, looking around the dark hallway. More likely than not her father was asleep by now. This was her chance to finally escape from this hellhole she couldn't even bare to call home. All she had to do was break the lock on her bedroom window. The glass was magically reinforced, but the lock was regular old steel. She knew this. Even that horrid man she called father had admitted on more than one occasion that she was abnormally smart for a seven year old. Shaking her head, she snuck into her bedroom, shakily lifting her hand to the lock, she began to concentrate. Her father was a warlock, so it was natural for her to have developed powers of her own. She had been practicing in secret, all leading up to this day. Her powers were still weak, but if she concentrated hard enough...  
*Crack*  
Her face showed its first real smile in a long time as the lock snapped. Pushing the window open, she savored the fresh air that flowed into the room. Sneaking back into the hall, she quietly opened the drawer her father kept his money in, pulling out several hundred dollars in bills before hurrying back to her room, stuffing anything she could into a knapsack, before heading to the window.  She looked down, spotting a bush directly below her window. Taking a deep breath, she jumped...  
Had she been allowed outside long enough to realize it was a rosebush, she most likely would have thought this over a little more carefully. Stiffling her cries as she ripped herself from the bush, her skin scratched, punctured, and bloody. She breathed heavily, taking in the sight of the moonlit hills. She was finally free. Now came the next problem. Finding her sister...  
Well, half sister technically.  
She had only found out about her older sister through risky peeks through her father's old journals. How he had abused her without end, until one of his magical experiments permanently changed her hair into an unnatural color, which led to her sister mum finding out, which led to divorce. His journals, however, held no indication of her sister's location. Last week, however, gave her the gem she was looking for. While she had been forced to clean the house like a freaking slave, her father had sat down to watch TV. A news report had popped on about the Sparrow Scouts in Trolberg doing some kind of charity event. When a blue haired girl popped onto the screen, her father flew into a violent rage, destroying the TV with a fireball, before taling out the rest of his anger on her, all while exclaiming how would strangle the blue haired girl within an inch of her life if he ever got his hands on her. It didn't take long for her to put the pieces together.  
Now came the biggest problem. Trolberg was over two days away... By car... She may be bright, but her hindsight could use some work...  
With a sigh, she started walking, hoping to get a massive headstart before her father woke up in the morning. She shivered in the chilly Autumn air, but continued on anyways, figuring it was still better than going back to her father. On she walked, feeling exhausted by the time the sun finally peeked over the horizon. She wanted to sleep, but was too afraid of getting caught. She stopped to catch her breath, when a loud thumping caught her attention. Looking up, her eyes widened at the sight of a forest giant wandering in the morning light. After a few minutes of contemplating, she stood up and called out.

SOMETIME LATER...

"Kid, wake up." The girl snapped awake, blinking blearily. She rubbed her eyes, looking up at her giant companion. "We're here." The girl looked, and her eyes widened as she lay eyes on Trolberg for the first time. They were still about a mile out from actually entering the city. "Sorry kid, but this is where we split up. I get any closer to the city, and the people start freaking out and shooting at me." The girl nodded in understanding as the giant set her down.   
"Thank you, I don't know how to repay you..."  
"Nonsense, I was heading out this way to visit an old friend anyway. I'm happy to help."  
"I still feel like I owe you..." The giant chuckled.  
"You're a sweetheart. Tell you what, tell me your name and we'll call it even."  
"My name's Juni." The girl responded.  
"Ruvig." The giant stood up. "Hope you find who you're looking for Juni. Who knows, maybe we'll meet again." Ruvig turned, walking back into the forest as Juni turned to Trolberg. Taking a deep breath, she set out walking.


End file.
